


Kozume Kenma Whitly Reader Headcanons

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!, Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Jessica Whitly, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Kozume Kenma in Love, Matchmaker Jessica Whitly, Matchmaking, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: This is if the Reader was the daughter of Martin Whitly and Jessica Whitly from Prodigal Son
Relationships: Jessica Whitly & Reader, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Kozume Kenma Whitly Reader Headcanons

  * Kenma doesn’t usually partner with families that have money for his business but Jessica Whitly reached out to partner with him despite him living in Tokyo and her in New York
  * So he has to go to New York to be in some party for the business and to work with Jessica Whitly
  * He’s standing there with a drink in one hand and he’s just standing at the edge of the room attempting to stay away from other people
  * You’re standing there in a beautiful dress and you look slightly uncomfortable in the public setting
  * Jessica notices him staring at you and comes up to him and says “So you like (Y/N)”
  * Kenma asks Jessica if she knows you
  * Jessica seeing that he is interested in you says “She’s my daughter I can introduce you to her”
  * Kenma says yes a little too quickly for his own liking
  * Your mother is low key trying to get you into a relationship with somebody
  * She walks over to you and introduces Kenma
  * Then you say “Nice to meet you Mr. Kozume”
  * Jessica leaves the two of you to talk
  * You agree to go on a date with him later on in the week and you give him your number
  * You talk all night long with him and he offers to walk you home
  * You refuse saying that you can take a cab
  * But he is insisting since your apartment building is right next to his hotel
  * You give in and you chat all the way to your building
  * He lets you off in front and you give him a kiss on the cheek
  * You say “This is the most fun I've had at one of my Mums parties
  * Jessica is very happy that you are going on a date with him
  * She’s even happier when you say that you are dating him and refuse to let him meet your father



**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
